Can't Get Enough of You
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: Edge and Christian Smut. Written by: Crystal


**Can't Get Enough of You**

It was around 8 at night and Adam and Jay were wondering around the mall. They had about an hour till the mall closed for the night. Adam grinned when he turned the corner and saw the Hot Topic store he had been looking all over the mall for. He grabbed Jay's hand and drug him inside.

"Oh god," Jay groaned, "You know you should take Jeff shopping instead of me. He loves this store as much as you."

"Oh come on Jay-Jay you know you like a lot of the stuff here too."

"Whatever Adam," he turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't, you're gonna help me find something."

"Fine." Jay groaned.

Adam took Jay's hand and brought him over to the rack of leather pants. Adam looked through them, till he found a pair of blacks ones with flames running up the legs. He held them in front of himself, and turned to Jay.

"What you think?"

"Um they're all right I guess."

"Just alright. . .Hmm. . ."

He grabbed Jay's hand again and took him to the fitting rooms to try them on. He looked around and then quickly pulled Jay inside the little room with him.

"Adam what are you. . ." He was cut off by Adam's finger.

"Sshh, you want us to get caught."

Jay raised an eyebrow and whispered, "Adam Copeland, what exactly are you planning to do?"

"Oh I just was gonna try these on and I wanna hear what you really think, cuz I think they are more than alright."

He unzipped his pants and slowly moved them down his legs, he bent over right in front of Jay to grab them. He smirked when he saw Jay lick his lips looking at Adam's ass, which was clad in only his black silk boxers. He backed up a little putting his ass right in Jay's crotch, as he bent over sliding the other pants on. He pulled them up and zipped them up, and then slowly turned around in front of Jay. Jay looked him over. The pants hugged him in all the right places.

"So Jay, better with the shirt," He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders to the floor, "Or without?"

Jay was getting harder by the minute, Adam knew exactly how to tease him. Jay smirked.

"Well I night have to get a feel for them."

He reached out pulling Adam too him and running his hands down Adam's back to his ass, cupping it through the pants.

"Mmmm. . .ok." he moved his hands to the front of the pants massaging Adam through the pants. "Ooo yeah. I think I like these a lot." He leaned in and whispered, "Especially the way you fill them." he squeezed Adam through the pants.

Adam let out a quiet moan.

"But actually," he whispered kissing down Adam's neck, "I think I liked it better when you were bent over in front of me in only your boxers."

He slowly unzipped the pants sliding his hands inside, while sliding the pants off Adam. Adam kicked the pants off to the side and kissed Jay feverishly, as Jay slid his hand inside Adam's boxers and sliding them off. Adam moaned into his mouth quickly unzipping Jay's pants, and pulling them and his boxers to the floor. He moved closer to press Jay into the wall of the fitting room.

Jay broke the kiss and whispered hotly into Adam's ear as his raked his nails down Adam's chest, "Fuck me, right here, right now."

"Mmmm. . .but we don't have any lube." Adam replied kissing down Jay's neck.

Jay smirked, "Dig in the front pocket of my pants."

Adam stopped in his tracks and looked up at Jay, "You knew I was gonna do this didn't you?"

"Adam, I know you better than you think, now hurry up and fuck me already."

Adam bent down and quickly grabbed the lube from Jay's pants, opening it up and pouring some into his hands. He dropped it to the floor and slid his hand over his cock a couple times to coat it. As he was coating his cock Jay had turned around, sticking his ass out towards Adam.

"Please hurry. . ." Jay begged.

Adam pressed him closer to the wall, kicking his legs apart slightly and slowly slid into him. Jay bit his lip to keep from moaning loudly.

"Now remember," Adam whispered at his neck, "Be quiet or we'll get caught."

Jay shook his head pushing back against Adam begging for more. Adam started moving slowly, thrusting as deep as he could into Jay. Adam moaned quietly.

Jay leaned his head back kissing Adam and whispering, "Harder. . .Mmmm. . .faster baby."

Adam started moving hard and fast, moaning and whispering, "fuck Jay. . .Mmmm. . .so tight. . .not gonna last long."

"Yess. . .so close. . .Ooooo."

Adam pumped into Jay a few more times and then bit down hard on Jay's neck to keep from screaming as he came, and covered his hand over Jay's mouth as Jay came in a muffled scream. Adam clung to Jay to keep from collapsing to the floor, their breaths slowly returning to normal. Adam slid out of Jay and backed up against the other wall.

Jay turned around a kissed him, then whispered, "We better get out of here, we've been in here way too long."

They quickly got dressed and Adam was the first to walk out of the room. He looked around and saw no one and motioned for Jay to come out. They looked at each other and giggled. Adam took the pants up to pay for them and Jay wandered out back into the mall. Adam walked out and caught up with Jay. Adam was still giggling.

"What?" Jay asked.

"Well I dunno about you, but I'll never look at a Hot Topic store the same again."

Jay blushed, "I know me either."

They walked out the mall entrance to the car and got in stuffing their bags into the back. Adam started the car and headed out of the parking lot and down the road. Jay looked into the back.

"God I didn't realize we bought this much stuff."

Adam laughed, "Yeah and most of it is yours, and you're the one who didn't want to go shopping." He stuck his tongue out at Jay.

Jay smirked, " You should see what I got us for later tonight."

Adam raised and eyebrow and looked over at Jay.

"What?"

"It's a surprise."

"Damn you Jay, tell me please." Adam begged.

"Nope."

"Aw come on, please."

"Nope."

"God I hate you."

Jay grinned, "You won't be saying that later."

"Damn it Jay, just fucking tell me."

"No." Jay replied grinning evilly.

Adam just shook his head and kept driving down the road till they got to his house. He pulled into the driveway and shut the car off, looking over at Jay.

"Now will you tell me?"

"Maybe."

"Please." Adam said unbuckling his seat belt and moving over, kissing Jay's neck.

"Mmmm. . Damn I hate it when you beg me this way cuz now I have to tell you."

Adam licked and nipped at Jay's neck, "So what is it baby?"

Jay moaned, "You keep that up and I won't be able to remember."

Adam stopped, smirking, "So what is it?"

Jay leaned over and whispered, nipping at Adam's earlobe, "Chocolate body paint."

"Oh baby." Adam purred.

Jay shivered and quickly unbuckled his seat belt.

"Come on Adam, I can't wait any longer."

They both quickly got out, grabbing their bags out of the back, and practically running into the house. They dropped most of the bags right inside the door, and carried the remaining bags up the stair and into Adam's bedroom. Once inside they dropped the bags to the floor and were all over each other, mouths and bodies colliding as hands ripped at clothing. Jay walked Adam back into the bed, as the final articles of clothing hit the floor, and pushed him down on the bed. Jay crawled up Adam and laid on top of him kissing him deeply.

"Mmmm. . .get the body paint baby." said Adam.

Jay quickly got up and grabbed the chocolate body paint out of the bag, and opened it up. He got back up on the bed straddling Adam. He dipped a finger into the body paint and put it to Adam's lips. Adam licked around the tip of Jay's finger and then took it into his mouth sucking the chocolate off.

"Yummy." said Adam.

Jay dipped his finger into it again and painted a swirling pattern over his chest. He then dipped his head down and licked it off.

"Mmmm. . .good baby?" Adam asked.

"Yeah baby." Jay replied dipping his finger in again and swirling it over Adam's nipple. Adam arched into his touch, moaning. Jay the took Adam's chocolate covered nipple into his mouth sucking the chocolate off. Jay moved down in between Adam's legs and trailed his chocolate covered finger down Adam's stomach. His tongue following directly behind his finger.

"Please. . ." Adam begged.

Jay looked up, "Please what baby?"

"Please. . .put some on my cock. . .please."

Jay dipped his finger in the chocolate and swirled it around the tip of Adam's cock, mixing it with the precum that had formed there. He slowly licked the tip clean.

"Oooo. . More please. . ." Adam arched his hips towards Jay.

Jay took some more and then slid his hand down Adam's cock, his mouth following his hand and he slowly deep throated Adam. Adam moaned loudly, placing a hand in Jay's hair.

"Mmmm. . .Jay. . .so good. . ."

Just then Jay pulled off him and Adam whimpered. He pulled Adam up and kissed him, handing him the body paint.

"You're turn baby." He said moving next to Adam and laying down.

Adam grinned and kneeled next to Jay, sticking his finger in the body paint and writing his name across Jay's stomach. He then leaned down licking each letter off individually. Then he took some more a put it on each of Jay's nipples, leaning down to swirl his tongue around each licking the chocolate off, as Jay moaned constantly.

"Please Adam. . ." Jay moaned.

Adam smirked sticking his hand in the chocolate and then sliding it down Jay's cock. Jay gasped but then moaned as he felt Adam's mouth descend on him, gently sucking the chocolate off. Adam set the body paint aside and started licking and nipping at the inside of Jay's thighs.

"Oohhh Adam. . .please. . ."

Adam then licked from the inside of Jay's thigh all the way up to his mouth and kissed him deeply, while slowly sliding into him.

"Mmmmmmm. . .yesss." Adam growled.

Jay pushed back against him, urging him to move. Adam started to move slowly, thrusting in almost all the way and then pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back into Jay.

"Fuucccccccckkkkk. . ." Jay nearly screamed, clutching the sheets tightly.

Adam kept moving that way and repositioned to hit Jay's spot, and Jay came all over Adam screaming his name. Adam felt Jay clenching around him and came hard flooding into Jay. He collapsed on top of Jay panting. Jay ran his hand through Adam's hair.

"Boy am I glad I bought that body paint."

Adam giggled, then slid out of Jay moving up next to him, kissing him softly.

"You always have great ideas Jay."

"Well I saw it and immediately thought of you, cuz I knew you'd love it."

Adam yawned, "You know me too well baby."

"Aww did I tire you out?" Jay giggled.

"Well I guess so, but I can never get enough of you." Adam replied wrapping his arms around Jay.

Adam kissed Jay softly and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
